Code Geass: Fantasy Fulfilled
by AZNXXXful14
Summary: X-Rated novelized version of an artists imagination. Code Geass is a spectacular anime. However, some of the characters pull at us in ways that we don't quite want to talk about. Until now. I have take some of these fantasies, some of my own, and have written an anthology of material that you'd be happy to enjoy. In no way are these real...it's fiction. And only fiction. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Description: I have resurrected this fan fic. It took a long time to find a plot, which you complained…funny since hentai DOESN'T have a plot but why not…I'll try it.

I'd like to let everyone know that this will be a very explicit Fan Fic. Other Fan Fics with their Harem and lemon fics fail in comparison my own. I won't pull any punches. I also want to let people know the purpose of this Fan Fic is to get off. (IE to fap...jerk, whatever you want to call it.) If I didn't get you at least intrigued to try that or look up stuff on "hentai[insert word here]".com then IM NOT doing my job right.

I don't mind sharing sexual escapades with readers. I also don't see any limit in which to push the envelope either. I'm eager to hear how you enjoy this series as I too get off that way haha. Sharing is caring. This time…there's a plot. You're welcome. Review if it "works" on you…okay? (Dead serious)

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Night Pleasure**

Lelouch breathed heavily and wiped himself off with a pair of soft tissues that were in his reach. He had been sweating nearly the whole time he'd been resting under the covers. He attempted to calm his breathing, as if knowing he'd draw attention from someone who was up so late in the dorms. But no one could hear him, and if they did they couldn't get in. The one earbud from his store bought earphones fell out as he turned his neck around to see his laptops screen. Lelouch swallowed once and lightly closed it shut.

He stepped out of bed and walked to the other end of his room towards the entertainment center. On his way across the carpet he'd stepped out of his boxer shorts that were wrapped around one of his ankles. He was naked from head to toe. It was only after he'd snatched up his e-cig (vape) that he looked at the pieces of his school uniform on the floor. He'd gone soft too after having experienced a wave of amorous emotions that he couldn't begin to describe. Lelouch looked at his clock.

"12:45AM" he murmured to himself and started to ready his e-cig for a puff. He looked away from the device in his hand and rested his back against the door after noticing the blinking light on his laptop. Lelouch had struck gold with what he now had. There was more to see surely, and that thought enticed him. The emotions were still flowing freely like a stream. This euphoria in his veins was seemingly addictive. The school boy didn't want it to disappear.

Lelouch had held one hand on the knob and looked down at the clothes scattered about. Ashford Academy's clothing was sometimes confining and yet sometimes enticing. He touched the head of his cock with his still somewhat sticky hand. Lelouch grimaced however lightly, feeling how sensitive it was to touch. That's when it clicked. He opened the door slowly and looked in both directions of the darkened hall. The boys' dorm was eerily quiet. Lelouch wandered out into the hall and started walking with his e-cig in his hand. His senses were as sharp as knives; he'd be in trouble if anyone saw him. Tagging along was the amorous rush still strong, as if it was hitching a ride with the blood in his heart.

It was only after he'd gotten to the balcony that he'd finally relaxed. The balcony had enough luxury injected into it that you couldn't tell you were outside. Lelouch took a seat at one of the plush red love chairs facing the railing. In the distance he could make out the school buildings as well as the dome which held the pool. Lelouch activated his e-cig and breathed in a large amount of the substance some at school had wanted gone. The cloud of smoke he'd exhaled took a while to dissipate into thin air. It was a sweet taste, much like kissing a girl.

Lelouch licked his lips and set his e-cig down on a glass table beside him. He looked up towards the sky. The moon was shining bright, he'd stared so long he could make out the craters. Another big sigh came from him. He touched his soften cock and stroked it lightly to the point where he'd started getting hard again. Lelouch pulled his hand away and slouched in the love seat. He bit his lip and looked at his warm erection, then took to his feet and walked towards the railing. He saw the light posts and various cement paths leading from the dorms to the school.

Lelouch scoffed and turned away from his place of education and picked up his e-cig again for another puff. And again, he blew some smoke. Pre-cum leaked from the head of his cock; he watched how it throbbed. By now he was shuddering and wandering to the other end of the balcony. He put his hand on one of the tables where some of his fellow students usually shared their lunch. Lelouch had pressed his palm to the glass to prop himself up. His erection moved again.

He started to stroke it gently. It felt difficult to do it standing up, but it wasn't too bad. Lelouch looked at his fingers move along his shaft. Every so often he'd stop and use two or three fingers to slide his pre-cum along his head. His hair sheathed his eyes but he smiled almost evilly. It was building up inside. He caught most of cum in his hand. Lelouch stood still but couldn't keep himself from breathing heavily.

He looked at the sticky whiteness in his hands. It was in between his fingers, on the tips of his nails, and in every little groove of his palm. There was a lot it. He hesitated once and stuck his tongue out as he gradually brought his palm closer to his mouth. His tongue was maybe inches, then centimeters from a taste. Lelouch shuddered and quickly put it down at his side. The idea had vanished as fast as it had came. That's when reality came rushing back. Someone was coming. The last thing Lelouch heard was a voice just before he looked up to see Los Angele's city sky line in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

I regret saying, "this fic is better than others." What I don't regret is writing this fan fic. I would love it if you would let me know what you think about it. This next chapter is something I was really looking forward to writing. It goes there, hands down. But again, it's fiction. Let it push the narrative.

I have a good vocabulary but not as good as others. I do however believe quality matters a bit more. You know…what's actually going on apart from fellas who write words like "Trepidation." (An awesome CG fan fic used that word and it's not even lemon. I loved it.) Focus on the content. And if it's doing its job, tell me. Review!

 **Chapter 2: Opportunity**

"Fucking black bitch!"

Yukiya nearly dropped his phone hearing that angry outburst. He hid behind a car. He wasn't afraid. But the cold breeze made the garage a quite ominous setting. What was there to be afraid of? The boy he was looking at was no bigger than himself. _But_ , he thought for a moment, _that anger could give him the edge in a fight_. He looked out from behind a pillar so as to keep an eye on the boy. Yukiya saw him open his car door for a second and that's when it happened.

He had learned from his time on the net that if you felt like someone was looking at you they probably were. It was some sort of mechanism that humans kept with them since the millions of years of evolution. It's what still connects humans to the wild. Yukiya had been made. And it got worse.

"What the hell are you looking at?" the boy approached him with intent.

Yukiya noticed that his new foe had dropped an empty red satchel with him.

"Why are you so mad," the boy asked and left the safety of the concrete pillar, not feeling all too threatened.

"Why?" the other boy sneered, his anger didn't seem directed at Yukiya, thankfully.

"Because you come out here to this part of the city—trying to do your shit job—and a fucking black bitch has to get all up in your face about how 'you brought the wrong fucking food!'"

Yukiya looked at the bag on the ground near the car and saw that his would be foe was nothing more than a delivery boy. One of many in the shared economy. It seemed like everyone wanted to have a career they could shut on and off from a phone these days. This made Yukiya smile however. He was no different.

"What's your name?" Yukiya asked the boy with brown hair and light purple eyes.

"Rolo—and I'm sick and tired having to fork over all my time to a gig like this."

"Not enough pay?"

"Of course not."

"Car looks nice at least," Yukiya timidly replied.

"My brothers helped me out with that," Rolo sighed and tapped the side of his head with his own cellphone, "so why are you here?"

Yukiya looked away and honestly wanted to lie. He really did. Another car was pulling up to their floor. He knew if he wanted to all he had to do was say goodbye. But something about having someone around felt okay. He wanted to let someone in. Yukiya motioned for Rolo to follow him towards the stairs.

"Hey…could you pick a lock?" he asked Rolo with a different tone of voice.

"You came here to steal?" Rolo said questionably.

"Yeah but not just stuff, I wanted something else…but…I," Yukiya trailed off.

Rolo saw Yukiya unlock his phone. It was like a safe. He couldn't let just anyone see its contents. Yukiya knew there was no going back if someone found out. And yet there was an unexplainable urge he couldn't shake. It was an excitement. A piece of euphoria building up in him that he needed to share. The other boy had seemingly calmed down by now mostly due to surprise.

"This…I'll let you see if you don't tell," he handed over his phone number after that light whisper.

On the little screen was a video and several still images of a girl wearing only her underwear. In one instance she was naked from the waist up. She looked very sexy. She was getting changed. It was no wonder he had taken them without her knowing. Yukiya looked at his handy work in Rolo's didn't have to know. The camera showed one of the windows he'd selected to see her.

"She doesn't have curtains…and the light is a good light, you can just look inside without any help," he murmured and saw Rolo scroll through the library of photos. There were plenty.

Initially Yukiya was struck by his calm demeanor. Rolo was smiling. Just sharing glances. Yukiya knew what he was seeing. Most of them any way.

"Hey that's,' Rolo stepped closer to him and showed him the screen, "that's Malcal Academy—where the others go."

"Keep looking…and you'll see."

Rolo blushed the moment he saw the set of images he felt Yukiya wanted to share most. It was a set of 10. They were shots of these girl's thighs in her beautiful black skirt. Another girl had her bust in full display. Another shot showed the purple panties, embroidered in a flower design, that another girl had on underneath. The last one was a shot from above that same girl. From the angle he took the picture at he could see right down her blouse and could barely make out a rosy pink nipple.

Yukiya wondered if his friend could notice anything in particular about the photos. And was sure he did by the time he handed the phone back. Each photo had been taken in broad daylight. Plus the amount of risk involved to get such images to begin with was to be admired. How was more important than why. At least on the internet.

"That's amazing," Rolo sighed and looked at Yukiya who was surprised nothing worse had happened, "you're a fucking pervert."

Yukiya blushed and clutched his phone tightly.

"Those girls from Malcal Academy look like the one who need someone like you around—well me too."

He was striking an intriguing tone. Maybe it was his expression. Yukiya saw Rolo smiling but at the same time he just felt like the young man was simply in the moment. But that's when it hit him so he just came out with it.

"What do you have?"

Rolo frowned and didn't really want to draw his phone, But he did. So he handed it over for the boy to see. The most Yukiya saw were sites. Just sites. One on a tab. A series of clips woven together into his likes, and neatly tucked away in Bookmarks. They were nothing no one with internet access could get their hands on.

"You've got better things than me—more guts," Rolo said and looked down feeling some sort of unknown shame.

"Ebony," Yukiya said lightly to which Rolo tightened.

"For all this talk of hating black girls—you fucking love to see them suck."

Rolo backed away, a step or two. But Yukiya still held his phone. There was no way he could just run. Something was telling them both to stay.

"I know someone who would…pay for some pics of this nigress who screwed with your job performance," Yukiya said slyly.

Rolo looked at the green eyes staring back at him. He was already feeling warm inside. His blood was seemingly pumping faster too. So he nodded. Yes. That's when he got his phone back. Yukiya nodded back and took the back pack he was wearing off.

* * *

Glass, wood, and mortar separated the boys the from a prize they had rightly deserved. The apartment was cornered in a part of the building that made it inaccessible to snap pictures from an adjacent angle. Rolo looked at the impenetrable dwelling. He clenched his fist. What they'd had aimed to do was impossible. Yukiya wasn't fuming however.

"There's four units in each little building, right?" Rolo asked nervously.

Yukiya rolled his eyes at the question and pointed to the door of another apartment right behind them.

"That's right…I knocked on that one first," Rolo remembered, "Villeta said no one lives in that one."

"Who?"

"The fucking nigress," Rolo sneered, but then had an idea he needed to share, "why don't we just get in this one…and use the balcony here, to get in there?"

"Fine by me," the other boy said and started working on the look with a screw driver.

They were both starting to sweat from frustration and nervousness. There was a set of stairs leading up to the two units on top. If for some reason Villeta chose to open her door right now she would've seen the Yukiya and Rolo. But that anxiety was put to rest the moment Yukiya got the empty apartment open. They scurried in doors. They'd abandoned their coats in the empty carpeted floors.

"It's pretty small," Yukiya said as he nudged the glass door of the balcony open.

The first thing they saw from the second floor was the backyard a few yards ahead of them. It belonged to one home in a cul-de-sac. The orange street lights had illuminated the streets by now. In the distance they could hear the passing cars as their tires rolled atop the asphalt on some unseen roads. The scenery was impressive even for something so small but they knew what they were there to do.

Rolo had taken Yukiya's backpack with them and looked over to the other balcony. Obviously a second story drop wouldn't prove fatal but looking at the gap between the two balconies was a bit terrifying. Villeta must've been home, busy even. A light was still on and it casted color on the curtains.

"You first," Yukiya said and nudged Rolo forward toward the edge.

One by one they gripped the black bars of the balcony and stretched out as far as their arms could. It was dangerous. Maybe a fall wouldn't kill them, but whoever found them out could. They made it onto the other balcony in just moments, but Yukiya didn't even wait for them to catch their breath. There were two doors in front of them. One was a screen door that wasn't shut all the way. The other matched the glass door they'd opened on their side.

"Is that one open too?" Rolo whispered and saw Yukiya uneasily slide the glass door open. It was not locked.

Their hearts were both pounding at that point to the point where they knew there was no going back. Yukiya pressed his hand into the gap and nudged the curtain aside. Only the kitchen light was on above the stove. He opened it all the way and still no one. There was not a sound to be heard.

"Hey," Yukiya whispered and jumped up the moment the fridge made a sound, they both did, "fu-"

Rolo put his hands over his friends' mouth and hugged the guy as close as he could from behind. He felt Yukiya breath through his mouth as he had continued to exhale warm air through his nostrils onto his hands. Then they both heard a door open. Their eyes widened and soon the reality of the situation finally hit home. Yukiya separated from Rolo and made sure to close the glass door to the balcony before he hid behind a couch. Rolo had no other choice but to roll under the kitchen table.

"Why didn't I have to be there tonight?" they each heard the same voice.

Rolo looked through the legs of some chairs at Villeta. She kept coming closer. One look across from him he could see Yukiya who was motionless. His face white as the walls. Rolo wiped some sweat from his brow and looked out from under the table. He needed to move the table cloth away to see her better. She was dressed differently than before. She was adorned in a small red skirt, and a frilly black and white blouse that exposed her shoulders with detached sleeves.

"Then let her do it—it doesn't make any difference to me," Villeta hissed into her cellphone and hung up.

Rolo looked at her. He was more frightened of the close distance between them to even start admiring her figure. But something made him look around back toward Yukiya. His camera was out. He was recording. Yet the look on that young man's face didn't make Rolo think he was getting anything out of it.

They smelled smoke. She had lit an herb superior to tobacco. Yukiya captured it all. She had to have rolled it herself in that little white paper. Rolo followed his friend's example. If what he'd been told was true, every second of every minute would grant him something special. He was able to film the unsuspecting woman with no problems. Hell, his angle was better than Yukiya's. Rolo watched her lean against fridge. Her thighs looked good enough to squeeze. And as he looked closer he could make out the outline of her bra behind her blouse.

Rolo watched her blow smoke seductively from her lips. _Fucking nigress_ , he thought to himself, _what else can you do with your mouth?_ _Besides bitch._ Villeta was doing nothing more than surfing through her phone. Rolo was trying to calm his breathing looking at her only through the screen of his phone. It started to get warmer all around. That scent. The mood in the air had changed so suddenly. He looked back to Yukiya but the most he got from his friend was a seemingly strange smile and a finger that pointed back at her.

She snickered at something on her phone and turned it off before turning towards the sink. The woman started rummaging through a medicine cabinet and pulled out an orange bottle and popped off the white top. She drew out two pills and filled a small cup with water to help her swallow them. Villeta let out a heavy sigh and picked up the rolled herb up again to take another puff. Rolo watched her the whole time. She undid her long pony tail and made sure to spread her long hair out.

Villeta put the blunt out and left it by the sink, she didn't bat an eye and went down the hall. Rolo knew when he saw Yukiya crawl across the carpet, with his back pack slung on one shoulder, that this wasn't over. He didn't want it to be either.

"Check the cabinet," Yukiya said lightly.

Fear didn't hold Rolo back. He did as he was told and brought back the pill bottle. But when he saw what it had said the feeling of unease came back. It didn't take long for it to be replaced. He smiled just like Yukiya had.

"Xanax," Rolo whispered and showed his friend the pills, "my brother takes these for his anxiety."

"You know what it does when you take more than you should?"

Rolo didn't play dumb. He knew exactly what it did. Combined with what she'd just smoked made things worse for her. No, those two pills didn't kill her. It simply put her in the most vulnerable state. But her self-destruction was an indescribable blessing.

Villeta had shut the light in her room off. It was dark in the apartment save for the little bulb on the stove. Yukiya stood up and set down his backpack on the couch. He walked into the light. Its orange hue added to their ominous presence in the darkened home. Rolo looked away from him.

"Your dick is hard," Yukiya said flatly and put one hand on his own belt before adding, "just like mine."

Rolo closed his eyes. A dark blush wish on his face. His chest lightly rose and fell in the silence that followed. He wasn't trying to block out any thoughts. It just didn't seem real.

"It's putting her to sleep," Rolo answered, and smiled once more. It came naturally this time.

"It's only a matter of time then," Yukiya replied and walked back into the darkness of the adjacent living room.

Rolo looked at Yukiya with content. His friend was turned away from him. Rolo didn't take his eyes off him, even when he started to take off his shirt. The boy he'd just met was going to help him. He really was. They were going to do it. He'd never seen another male's nakedness in person before until that moment. But when he did his erection only throbbed under his pants even though he knew Yukiya was looking at his waistline.


	3. Chapter 3

You're probably wondering where Lelouch fits into this? You'll find out. Definitely. But besides him, what does everyone else think? I mean I gotta say it. Just reading my own stuff I got pretty in the mood. Has anyone else gotten to that point? Hope so.

Now I don't know about our "foreign" audience of folks from South America, Asia, and Europe…but does anyone here remember the opening to "Worlds Wildest Police Videos?" Well this next chapter can be described to an audience who doesn't find this pleasant. So…what you'll read will: shock you, frighten you, anger you…but I wrote it for one reason (more of course)…for shock and value. And to fap.

I'll tell yah…this thing had me diamond just writing. If it even gets you there, let me know.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ebony Desire Part 1**

Yukiya looked at Rolo with the same content he had been showing him. They were both naked from head to toe. There was this indescribable feeling in the air. Was it openness? Or desire? Neither one could tell. Maybe it was the magnitude of what they were about to do that finally started setting in. Although they may not have admitted it to one another at the time; it could have very well been the fact they enjoyed having someone with them in their most private state.

Yukiya tried, and failed, to keep his eyes away from his friend's erection. It was distracting. Something possessed him to grab Rolo's hand and so he did. It was delicate and small. _How?_ he thought, _could a male be as weak as a lady_. Yukiya looked at himself as he guided his friend down the hall hand in hand. He was no different that Rolo when it came to physique. Their shadows even matched. But they were seemingly the same age with nothing to show for it. A pair of androgynous weaklings who were as strong as the weakest sex.

"Yukiya stop," Rolo said but bumped into him.

Yukiya felt Rolo's warmth splash his back. But even being so close together didn't bother either of them too much. They were touching. Yet, they didn't want to look at one another. Those strange thoughts lingered. To say they weren't there would be a lie. Their movement, their fingers interlocked, their closeness. It was comfortable. It was soothing. At that moment they weren't alone, they were together. Even when they saw their prize they knew the other was there for them. They'd finish this together.

"Villeta," Rolo murmured and walked past Yukiya as they got to her doorway. They each took a different corner of the bed.

Yukiya turned her lamp on. She didn't move. Her breathing was light. The woman still had on her clothes they'd seen her in. On Rolo's side of the bed was another pill bottle. It was a pain killer. One last nail in the coffin. Villeta was theirs. Yukiya turned his camera on again the moment he saw the bottle. This time he held it down so as to not show Rolo's face. He motioned for the bottle. Rolo tossed it to him. That's when he shook it in front of the camera. The pills making a rattling sound as they clunk against the orange plastic of the medicine bottle.

"How does this look?" Yukiya stroked his erection on camera as he asked.

"Looks good to me," his friend replied with a bit of timidity in his voice.

Rolo had his own phone out. He filmed from his own angle and grabbed the one blanket Villeta had thrown over herself to take it off.

"Fucking beautiful."

Yukiya ignored Rolo and carefully got on the bed. He knew full well the camera was capturing what he did next. For the first time he'd touched a woman. The boy had stuck his hands under her shirt and was gently pulling it off inch by inch. There was still a small fear that the drugs Villeta had mixed together, three in all, had really done the trick.

"What are we going to do?" Rolo asked this time.

"We're going to fuck her."

Yukiya sounded evil and invited Rolo to help him pull the shirt off. Her skin was warm. It was nothing like Rolo's. In fact it had an inviting scent. Some perfume, some lotion, some soap. Whatever it was it still lingered. Yukiya handed over his phone and worked his way to her skirt. He'd never once taken one off before, but all he needed was to pull a zipper.

"I can't stand it," Rolo said as he held both phones, the idea of keeping Yukiya's face out of view was lost.

"Just set it up…over there," Yukiya pointed to two different spots in the room.

Rolo did as he was told and put one of the camera's at an angle that would best capture their activity. He kept the other one within reach by her lamp so they could grab it if they chose.

"Look at her," Yukiya laughed evilly and Rolo crawled into the bed.

Yukiya put one arm under her back and held her up. Villeta's free flowing hair brushed against his skin. It was a little ticklish but the sensation of holding her felt amazing. Rolo spread her legs and put one under hers. They sandwiched her in between them.

"My first kiss…please," Rolo laughed and kissed the same woman who'd screamed at him before.

"It's not hard to do is it?" Yukiya asked and looked around just enough to see Rolo hold open her mouth so as to let his tongue into hers.

The sounds he made with that kiss were exciting. Especially since it was so close to his own face. He saw Rolo bite lightly on her tongue. Saliva from both of them was dripping out.

"My turn…please," Yukiya said turned the almost unconcise Villeta around enough to give her his own kiss.

Her mouth was warm. And Yukiya knew no matter how much of Rolo had been in her, he couldn't replace the full flavor of what he'd tasted.

"Fucking bitch," Rolo said lightly and put a hand around her waist and started licking her neck. He was embracing her warmth as Yukiya explored her mouth with his own.

Yukiya grabbed the phone within reach and recorded Rolo, "You ever fuck a black bitch before?"

"No…but tonight I am."

Villeta barely made a noise, but it wasn't enough to stop either of them. They'd gone this far. The drugs did indeed take their tol. She was their doll and neither one could stop playing with her.

"You know she's done this before right?" Yukiya showed Rolo and the camera his erection then one of her free hands.

Yukiya guided her small palm to his cock and let out a breath that was close to muted elation when it touched. He made sure Villeta's fingers fully wrapped around the shaft. The young man squeezed her fingers over his sticky head.

"Ahh…it feels so mu-ch better," he moaned and dropped the camera in Rolo's lap as he stroked using her hand.

Rolo picked the phone up and recorded the whole thing. It didn't take long for him to do the same either. He'd taken her other free hand. The pleasure was indescribable. They'd melt from the heat of their closeness. The excitement was already too much to contain.

"I know a nigress like you loves it," Rolo muttered to the sleeping dark skinned woman.

Yukiya shuddered behind Villeta and looked at Rolo. The Japanese boy pressed his face into the woman's long greyish hair and relinquished her hand. Rolo was looking at him with more content and watched what he did next.

"What are you…doing?"

Yukiya had grabbed the end of her hair and wrapped her soft locks around his cock. It was wrapped in warmth that felt even better than Villeta's palm.

Rolo held the phone on his friend who started to jerk right in front of him.

"Do it…do it," Rolo directed Yukiya who was breathing so heavily he thought he'd pass out.

"Arhh—fuck," the boy groaned and came.

Rolo's own erection throbbed at the sight he saw. Yukiya's cum had gotten all over the hair he'd wrapped her is cock. Even Rolo had got bits of the sticky, yet warm, and thick substance on his own leg for being so close. Yukiya was out of breath and held himself up by leaning on Villeta.

"Help me," Rolo whispered and pointed to her hair as he tried to adjust his position.

Yukiya shuddered again. Not only had he'd gone soft, his head didn't feel right. He felt dizzy. Villeta was the only one keeping him up but he wanted so much to help his friend. So he took an appropriate length of hair and wrapped it around his friend's erection. Yukiya put his whole hand on it to make sure Villeta's hair was in place, and gave it one gentle squeeze. They both knew whatever titles there were for being sexual with another male were at play. All they needed was for someone to label this behavior as such.

"Take it," Yukiya said under his heavy breath and looked at the velvet hair wrapped around Rolo's dick.

Rolo started to stroke his own erection the moment Yukiya pulled his hand away. The pre-cum leaking from the head of his cock had already gotten Villeta's hair sticky.

Yukiya didn't pay attention this time. He'd started looking down Villeta's bra. With his trembling hands he run his fingers over her stomach up past her ribs and then squeezed both of her breasts. They were quite big. Yukiya had seen many girls like Villeta before. They had always showed their cleavage. They were never shy about wearing tops that hugged their chests. It was only after someone who wanted to admire them more with their eyes that there was a problem. But now the breasts he held were left for him and Rolo. He only let go when he felt something warm drip over his left palm.

"Fuck," Rolo cursed and kept stroking so as to make sure he didn't let a single drop go to waste.

Again one of the boys had made a good clump of Villeta's hair sticky and white. The strands were clumped together. Rolo smiled and kissed Villeta's on the lips again before getting off of her. Yukiya had let her go and gently let her head fall on the pillow behind her. They needed to take a break so for a moment they stood there trying to catch their breath.

"Can you get hard again?" Rolo asked seriously while looking over at Yukiya.

"Of course I can," Yukiya replied with a snicker and looked on the floor for the skirt and blouse he'd removed from the lady.

"You want to clean up a bit huh?"

"I need to," Yukiya said wiped the stickiness that lingered with her blouse.

Rolo did the same with her skirt and looked at Villeta. She had cum in her hair. Yet she was still lifeless as a doll. Her bed sheets were already being stained by: cum, sweat, and saliva. Then it irked him. Looking at her ignited a fire. A second wave of pleasure came.

"I'm tired of looking at her in her underwear," Rolo sneered and clenched his fist.

Yukiya girt his teeth too, he was possessed by the same furor. He was angered by those useless pieces of cloth. They hid so little. So they took them off. Villeta's self-destructive habits had led to her nakedness. Such a pretty lady who would've probably never let two sub-par men like Yukiya and Rolo into her bedroom had been stripped to an even more vulnerable and naked state.

"Look at this black slut," Yukiya said holding his camera once more and made sure she he captured all she was worth.

"Villeta," Rolo whispered in a low voice, "I'm going to play with these."

They both crawled on the bed over to her chest. Each places hands on her breasts. It was an amazing feeling. The warmth was more intense. Yukiya quickly put his mouth over one of her nipples and started to suck. Rolo saw the angle he'd put the camera at this time. He was capturing himself. Rolo joined him almost immediately. The taste, the sensation, it was indeed the best feeling they could enjoy. Yukiya felt Rolo scoot close to him. They were practically on top of Villeta. It didn't matter. Even when Rolo stopped him to press both of her breasts together and nudged him aside. Yukiya simply licked around.

"You're fucking hard this time," Rolo said and rolled off Villeta.

"Help me this time…I need her."

This time Rolo gave a helping hand. The most he did was hold the woman up as Yukiya got on his back. Yukiya had his friend gently let her fall on him. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"You're gonna do that hehe…too bad the bitch is asleep," Rolo snickered and watched Yukiya start licking her shaven pussy. His own blush had returned but he had to ask, "How's it taste?"

Yukiya kept breathing hard as he let his tongue taste the most of VIlleta's lower lips.

"I wonder how many other guys have been able to taste her," Yukiya said sarcastically and put both palms on her thighs.

Rolo stood with his camera out. He was understandably jealous. He saw the limp and unconcise Villeta lie on top of Yukiya. Her face was near inches from Yukiya's hardened cock, but she couldn't give him what he desperately needed. Rolo smiled and literally held her head up. Her mouth opened just wide enough for his dick to slip in.

"Ahh—sto-p…I feel it," Yukiya said and stopped licking Villeta.

Rolo had to make her suck. He forced her head up and down. Then decided he'd do better if he'd held onto her hair. He smiled wickedly as he did so. She was just like a toy. Yukiya was squirming too. Saliva coated his cock in warmth.

"I can do it…let me," Yukiya said and started thrusting upwards after Rolo stopped moving her head.

Rolo shuddered. His own erection throbbed when he saw what he did. Yukiya was fucking her throat even if it was slow. He started to stroke his own erection once he'd heard his friend moan. The nigress still didn't wake from her slumber. Yukiya came again. There was a lot. Surely she'd swallowed some of this time. Rolo laughed as he'd heard her make one light sound after Yukiya took his dick out of her mouth. It went limp. It was sticky and had a light stain of purple from her lipstick.

"Ahh…this black bitch really does love dick," Yukiya sneered and rolled her over on her side then let out a heavy sigh as though all of his frustration was let out all at once.

Rolo needed help to move Villeta but once he felt he was in the right place he just had to have the same treatment Yukiya had gotten.

Yukiya looked at Rolo and whispered, "Oh you want to see just how it feels?"

Villeta had to take another assault. Again her mouth, her throat, her tongue tasted a man's cock. She had unwillingly obliged him. Yukiya made sure to record her face.

"Black girls like you don't know what they want," Yukiya said as he made her head bob up and down Rolo's shaft, "fucking sluts like you just need a life like this to keep you comfortable. Isn't that right Villeta."

Yukiya watched Rolo shuddered under the pleasure he felt taking hold of him. The sweat, his breathing. The sensations they were experiencing with a lady were fantastic. Yukiya wanted to laugh. But then he saw Rolo grit his teeth and shove the lady's head as far as he could.

"I'm cumming," Rolo said out of breath and kept holding her head down.

"How the fuck is she not woken from that," Yukiya snickered and watched him drop Villeta's head down between his legs.

That's when it happened. Villeta coughed. She even moved. She was moaning out of pain. Their eyes widened. Their hearts sank. The atmosphere changed in a flash. Or at least they thought. Whatever product the three drugs had formed returned. Maybe she was concise.

Rolo looked at Yukiya but he didn't say a word. He just watched the white substance drip from the woman's mouth. It was all over her lips. It stuck to her tongue. Their cum had mixed together in a thick cocktail that now stained the sheets. It was even caught in the spaces between her teeth.

Villeta was out of it. Hands down. They needn't worry about her posing a threat. And despite the energy both boys had spent using her for themselves they still had strength left. So they pulled her up by her arms and put her in between them. Rolo stroked her chest and nudged himself close to her. Yukiya did the same. Villeta barely moved her limbs. A different feeling had crept its way in. It was of peace. Yukiya snickered, and wondered if anyone had come in now they'd think whatever had happened was consensual. _Yeah right_ , he thought after looking at his cellphone. Its camera still active.

Rolo watched her move her head slightly. Was she trying to get up? Her lips and face were sticky. Their cum had stuck to her so well. She still couldn't do a thing.

"Why the fuck am I waiting?" Yukiya said and weakly pressed one hand into the cushion below him to prop himself up.

Rolo didn't move until his friend passed over his camera. It's screen felt wet. Rolo knew he what he was touching. It wasn't his. But he wiped it away without care. He had to capture what would come next. Again the only thing Rolo did was look into the camera just as Yukiya spread Villeta's limp legs.

* * *

Speaking of "limp legs" I can't wait till I get to Nunnally. Yeah I'm gonna do that in this story...wait for part 2 by the way. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

So how does everyone like this? No, I am NOT going to dial it back just because race has been inserted. There are two problems that society has these days. One…PC Culture (SJW trash of course) and the Morality Police. This is just very graphic. So far, a bunch of you haven't said anything negative or positive yet. So, I'm assuming I'm doing alright with this. So if anyone is taking notes for part two, I want you all to think, "Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru" (Episode 1) , "Koutetsu No Majo Annerose" (that dark skinned girl from episode 1 … her 2nd appearance wasn't that good,) and this newer title, "Youkoso! Sukebe Elf no Mori e." Now picture Code Geass…and imagine the that graphical amorous thought playing out. Good right?

~Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ebony Desire Part 2**

Yukiya looked the dark-skinned woman up and down. Her face was expressionless. And from what he could tell her eyes were barely opened. Yet she did nothing but breath so slowly. That vulnerability was enticing. The cocktail had still held her firmly in its grasp. Yukiya's erection throbbed. He still had the tell-tale signs of having fucked her throat. That lipstick of hers had stained his cock with a noticeable ring of violet. Yukiya drew closer and closer to her.

"Do it," Rolo urged him in a light hiss and pushed his back, "who gives a damn if she wakes up?"

Yukiya did as he was told press his cock to her pussy. His friend watched the whole time. He rubbed it against her gently. Yukiya only picked up the pace when he felt himself going faster. Whether she was awake or not he wanted to go in. He finally did so, however gently. The inside of her walls had enveloped him. It felt hot. And it gripped his cock like a glove.

Villeta made a sound and moved her head from side to side. Although it wasn't enough to make him or Rolo back down now. He gripped her thighs and pressed into her fully. He didn't stop. Yukiya kept at it. He smiled viciously as he did. Rolo enjoyed the sight and watched Villeta's breasts move with each thrust his friend made.

"Keep fucking her," Rolo whispered with a laugh and watched Yukiya's dick slide in and out of Villeta.

Yukiya didn't so much as bother looking in Rolo's direction. All he could feel was the warmth of the woman's inside starting to make him melt. It was pleasure. With each passing second his ferocity grew. He put one hand behind her waist and squeezed one of her breasts he and Rolo had attacked. Yukiya was entranced by this act. Every thought and desire to be with a woman was coming to fruition. He wanted her to absorb his essence. The essence that other women needed from him.

Rolo stroked his erection right beside his friend. He made sure Villeta's hand was close by. Rolo didn't have to cum, all he needed to do was stay ready. Watching Yukiya was a surreal experience. He enjoyed hearing the sounds he made thrusting into her. Rolo looked at Villeta, she was grimacing. But he didn't care if she was now aware. She was beginning to make noises. Groaning? Moaning? It was soft and wheezy. Rolo's mind had surrendered to his more twisted side. He was watching his friend rape the same black girl he didn't even know. He enjoyed the sight. She had deserved it after all.

"What's the matter Villeta?" Rolo laughed mischievously and put one hand around her throat; he gave it a squeeze, "doesn't a slut like you love this?"

Yukiya saw his friend squeeze the woman's throat with an even tighter grip this time. But he didn't care. He was reaching his limit. And besides, he enjoyed seeing her suffer a bit more. Yukiya grinned and started to press even deeper and could only think of one thing, _why can't she be awake to struggle?_ But just as he thought this he knew his turn was through. Yukiya pressed as deep as he could and came.

Rolo stopped trying to choke the sleeping woman and looked at his friend collapse onto her. For what seemed like forever he finally pulled out of her. His cum oozed out almost instantly. Rolo no doubt knew the danger for doing such a thing. The possibility of getting her pregnant was an afterthought. In his eyes Villeta was still a nigress who's sexy seductive looks and disposition made this seem normal. After all her pussy wasn't bleeding. More than one soul had felt pleasure from her. The only difference being this time she was asleep.

"You got it?" Yukiya said breathing heavily, with sweat leaking from his head past his cheeks in little streams.

"All of it," Rolo replied and showed his friend he was all the more ready to take his turn.

"What is that," Villeta said with a cold voice, she was in pain.

The two boys saw her move her legs this time with more strength than her little movements. But still she didn't get up. Rolo looked at the pool of white cum seeping out of her and passed on the camera to Yukiya. The Japanese boy in turn stepped off the bed and watched what happened next. He believed he knew just why Rolo was moving on so quickly. Villeta was beginning to stir more and more. They didn't need to talk about this shared ticking time clock they were sure would go off at any moment.

"Fuck you Villeta," Rolo broke Yukiya out of his train of thought.

He had grabbed both of her breasts and started attacking them once more with his tongue. Yukiya's smile quickly returned. Right. There was still enough time to enjoy the sight. There was enough time to watch. To take in all they could before reality returned.

Rolo put all his weight on the naked lady and dragged his cock over her still warm and inviting entrance. A mixture of Villeta's fluids and Yukiya's cum slathered his erection in warmth before he even put it inside her. Yukiya was ready with the camera the moment he did. It was one of his favorite filming angles from the net. Only this time he was the one recording. He was the one watching Rolo press his dick in and out of a lovely woman. And there was no screen, save for his phone, with which he needed to use to see it.

"Ah-ah...I never felt this," Rolo said with some happiness in his voice.

Yukiya loved the tone and changed his filming angle again. He focused a lot on Villeta's face. She was grimacing, moving in a manor that was sickening to anyone who saw. But he loved it.

"Use her mouth again," Rolo suggested but that's not what Yukiya did.

Yukiya stopped Rolo so abruptly he knew he'd gotten him angry. Until he had gotten this idea across.

"On your back…I want the other one," Yukiya ordered and watched the angry face Rolo had made turn to a wicked smile.

It was easy to move Villeta's body around. Even if she had been awake, her delicate form was nothing neither of them could handle. Rolo didn't bat an eye either. The moment he was on his back he pressed into his beautiful figure. The walls of her pussy simply slid over his cock with ease.

Yukiya knew Rolo was kissing her again. He smirked and put both hands on Villeta's thighs. The stillness and near silence returned to the room. Even as Rolo kept experiencing his first woman. There was so little noise. Yukiya licked his lips. He held out his tongue like a dog. His saliva dripped over her back. It splashed on her skin and ran over her ass and onto the bed. Yukiya took a handful of her hair and leaned over her. His tongue glided over skin with such tenderness you couldn't even tell she was being raped. Her smoothness, the scent of her little perfume, and that ecstasy of seeing her naked allowed his erection to return.

"Wish we had a third hand," Rolo said after breaking his kiss with Villeta.

"To fuck her mouth at the same time as we do this?" Yukiya mused and slowly rubbed his erection over Villeta's lower back, "I'd enjoy that…ah…dammit."

Rolo smiled and kept sucking on Villeta's warm breasts as he continued to thrust. His friend was coming to join him. For a moment he almost felt it himself. It only added to his excitement. There was nothing more they could do that would increase their carnal desires.

"It's kind of tight in this one," Yukiya snickered and started to thrust into Villeta right along with his friend.

"Just as warm in her ass isn't it?"

Yukiya didn't answer. He didn't want any distractions this time. It was different yet just as pleasurable. Neither of them stopped violating her. If but for a moment she groaned again. For a moment they both wished she was feeling better from this. But they knew the drugs were strong.

"That's you…isn't it," Yukiya finally spoke.

"Yeah…I can feel yours too."

Both boys were at their limits. Their stamina was being drained little by little. The three bodies were enveloped with sweat, heat, and cum that now seemed to dwindle to a trickle. The pleasure undoubtedly remained but the atmosphere seemed to fade.

"Again…again," Yukiya snarled and grit his teeth as more of his cum seeped into Villeta.

Rolo only made a whimper and released his white seed as well. With their strength gone they collapsed. Rolo had to bear the weight of both Villeta and Yukiya, but it was fine. The remaining bits of pleasure shielded the pain as it had since they started. It was the pleasure of having a naked black beauty on top of him. They didn't dare take their cocks out her though. They simply stayed in place.

"Villeta…you bitch," Rolo could barely speak.

"I'm still cumming," Yukiya said and had to wipe his eye, somehow a tear escaped.

Rolo was crying too. But it wasn't guilt that made him do so. He couldn't measure the ecstasy of the moment. It felt so good. The tears came from joy.

Yukiya rolled both himself and Villeta off of Rolo and let his friend gently slip out of her pussy. He eventually set the woman aside as well and looked at how soft he was getting. They were both limp. And despite having taken none of the drugs they could feel themselves slipping into the same sleepy state.

"No," Yukiya sneered lightly and got up.

But he couldn't do it. He collapsed beside his dark-skinned prize. It was as though someone had swept the carpet out from under him. Rolo looked over at Yukiya and nudged his shoulder with his palm. _I was just ready to do it again_ , he thought to himself. But Yukiya felt it. The tiredness was real. It was a struggle just to look over at his friend.

Rolo shuddered, perhaps in fear, and put his arm around Villeta's waist. Yukiya gingerly followed his example. They pressed themselves against the woman, wanting so much to absorb the natural smoothness that indescribable moistness of her skin. Their pleasure had taken a toll. Their energy was drained. Maybe it was that vigor they'd let out. Or it could've been their hormones having been expelled so much that they'd wanted to continue when their bodies could not. Whatever the reason they couldn't go any further at that point in time.

"You have to relax," Rolo sighed and looked at his friend press himself up against Villeta, "you let so much out."

"So did you," Yukiya replied and rubbed his softened cock, and grimaced a bit as it felt more sensitive than normal.

Rolo sat up and found some tissues beside the bed. He used it to wipe Villeta's face. Making sure she was clean. Yukiya smiled and made so that her arm was wrapped around him. Rolo couldn't help but smile at the sight himself. He discarded the wasted tissue. Yukiya nodded and looked at the blanket at their feet. Rolo saw it too and without being asked pulled it over the three of them.

They were silent after that. Maybe this was the time they needed to reflect. There was no guilt. There were no regrets. Rolo turned off the lamp still lit and casted the room in darkness. Villeta had unwillingly held them so close to her like a mother and her need to protect her young children. Yukiya had never done this before. Certainly he'd seen girls naked with his own eyes but to actually play with one in the manor he had was unheard of. Yukiya needed this comfort he felt now and so did his new friend.

"Why can't life always be like this," Rolo asked and rubbed his hand over Villeta's ribs gently.

"Because people try to fuck it up," Yukiya replied and pulled Villeta's arm tighter around him, "every day…people ruin what we want."

"If I could just have this every once in a while," the other boy said, "things would be okay...maybe I wouldn't be so fucked off."

Their hands found one another. But they didn't care. They locked fingers. They'd been snared by the soothing sensation they felt now to worry about something like that. Minutes passed. And they stayed this way. Huddled together like lovers. Villeta only occasionally moved. Did she sense they were there? That she was naked? No. The cocktail's control was firm. And the boys, so gentle now that they weren't ravaging her.

"Do you love her?" Yukiya asked in a tone that was as soft spoken as a girl's.

Rolo, now close to sleep, answered "I do now."

"Ah," Yukiya was somewhat startled by two sounds.

Their cameras had finally run out of space to record anymore. But one by one the bright lights of the two little screens went dim. And suddenly faded to black.

* * *

Next Chapter 5: Afterwards

What's this story all about? You'll find out...and Lelouch returns.

Besides that, how'd you like it?


	5. Chapter 5

Well Lelouch is back. Now we'll get into it. As you recall these stories are a collection of observations. They've come from fantasies thought up of by fans. Some of whom, are admittingly not Code Geass fans. I believed that these thoughts, ideas, and opinions would look well with a CG skin. Hentai or real doesn't matter. I'm perfectly fine with this. I sure hope someone reviews after this. I'm open minded, and this is fiction after all. Enjoy this chapter.

 _ **(Pretty damn sure you guys have done this…don't say you guys don't do it…not the first scene—the bath/phones thing)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Cleansed with Filth**

Lelouch walked away from the treadmill with pounding heart. He did manage to laugh at himself and the sweat in his eyes. It was a habit now. Had it not been recommended he would've slept in. Exercise released stress and made you feel better. But Lelouch felt some rest did the same trick. The anxiousness of last night had dissipated into nothingness after all. Yet he felt empty as he walked towards the stairs. One look to his left made him remember exactly what happened.

The girls running side by side, almost in sync, brought back a spark. For a moment he slowed his stroll. Lelouch wanted to admire them for just a while longer. And why shouldn't he? There were three of them. He didn't recognize either, save for one who he knew was in his homeroom. Lelouch peeked closely at the girl in the middle. Her tank top didn't hide much. She didn't have any cups on her chest. His eye's darted away. Guilt. She had no bra underneath.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice snarled at him.

Lelouch's heart sank and for a split second he was glad the three girls all wore earphones. Kallen was sure to say more.

"Just shut up—I'm leaving."

Kallen, standing on a treadmill facing the girls, glared at him with malice. Her hair was down as it always was. Why couldn't he yank it to shut her up? Why the hell did she have to be up as early as he was? And wasn't the whole point of coming to the gym was to forget problems?

Lelouch grit his teeth and walked away at a quicker pace than before. He'd been caught. And standing next to the person who had caught simply ticked him off even more. If she was looking at him, hell if others were looking at him, he didn't give a damn. He simply walked away.

It wasn't until Lelouch got to the foot of the stairs that he relaxed. It was more than the space that made him calm too. Ashford's gym wasn't so packed that morning. The only ones he saw hitting the weights were the few guys who'd seen him once or twice. He sighed. There weren't any girls down there.

"Hey good morning," he heard someone call out to him nicely.

Lelouch smiled at the sight of Rai, "How's it going are you already finished?"

Rai brushed back his silver hair and nodded. They spoke for a few minutes on their way to the locker room. It was as empty as the rest of the school was this early in the morning. But Lelouch liked it that way. Having Rai around was a small sacrifice, but he tolerated his brother.

"Hey I'm sorry she's being like this."

Lelouch stepped out of his shoes and threw down his wet shirt in disgust of the sweat. He made sure to let anger have a helping hand.

"Screw her," Lelouch sighed and stood up.

Rai turned away but saw Lelouch's boxers fall out of his exercise shorts on the floor. By the time they were both naked and ready for the showers they had shared one more conversation.

"Gino and those meat heads are great guys, but they treat this exercise routine like a job—plus they wake me up so early," Lelouch yawned and rolled his neck from side to side until he heard a small pop.

Rai grinned and started to shower. It wasn't until they were taking out soap that Lelouch said anything again.

"I should thank them for it."

"Well having Gino smack your door in the morning is better than an alarm clock."

Lelouch smirked and started applying soapy suds over his sore body. He'd tortured his weak physique for an hour at three to six miles per hour. The soap ran everywhere too. It was especially gentle on the skin. As tender as a hug.

"Did you hear from Rolo?"

"No not last night…but I think I got a problem somewhere else."

"Where?" Lelouch asked and faced his brother.

"Well three problems…a girl…that damn maid…and this job that's gonna start."

Lelouch rolled his eyes but turned to face his brother just as the last of the suds dissolved and went into the drain.

"What?" Rai asked and shut off the shower head.

Lelouch turned his off too but just had to ask, "Which is more important? You have your priorities in order right."

"I'll tell you in here," Rai said lightly and walked into the bath hall.

The temperature was warm. And much like the showers water vapor hung in the air. This steam settled but not for very long. It was like fog that dissipated into thin air. It was different from the girl's bath, but luxurious enough that people called it a massive hot tub. It made Lelouch think back to ancient times during the Roman era, where people would gather at these bath houses just to cleanse themselves after a day of long hard work.

There were smooth tiles at their feet and water fountains in a few of the warm pool's rounded corners. It wasn't a single rectangular shape. Lelouch stepped in with Rai. Immediately the warmth of the massive tub enveloped them. They made sure to have a full soak. Once they poked their heads up above the water it started dripping down their shoulders. But they were both relaxed by the time they went to one of the corners.

"Feels better this way," Rai said lightly and looked at Lelouch arching his back against the wall.

"I know," Lelouch replied and looked at Rai wipe the water off his face away, "so what's the problem?"

Rai sighed and looked away then said the name, "Euphie."

Lelouch looked down at the water after hearing him. He knew that for some reason Rai was embarrassed by it. So he scooted closer to him to give him a nudge.

"Why her?" Lelouch asked and looked at Rai shake his head.

"We were working together remember? She held my hand and…we ended up spending the whole day at the mall after the assignment."

Lelouch was taken aback by that. He saw Euphemia a few times around Ashford but to think Rai had spent time with her made him a bit jealous. Hell seeing anyone else with a hand to hold made him that way, but this was different.

"You're lucky," was all Lelouch managed to say.

"But I can never have her—because all she wants is Suzaku."

Rai hung his head and sat up and took a look at Lelouch.

"Kallen always liked me though."

Lelouch stood up quickly. Hearing her name seemingly triggered something. He slashed at the water with one of his hands. The water violently splashed against the walls of the pool and splattered in several directions. The calm atmosphere was shaken, but too powerful to overcome.

"To hell with Kallen," Lelouch growled and stood in front of his brother breathing heavily.

Rai nodded without batting an eye and nodded, "I know."

Lelouch rested against the side of the wall again. Rai had moved close enough that the tips of their fingers touched.

"It's Friday right?"

Rai nodded to his brother and looked over at him. Their eyes met.

"Ask Rolo if he wants to go on a drive…we can do something."

"Sure…I'll tell him to just relax tonight—we don't have anything special to do."

Lelouch nodded, but then had a thought, "Hey…it's free dress day, right?"

"Ah…. right, I forgot."

"What do you think," Lelouch begun to stutter, "Milly will wear today?"

Rai snickered and tried to be serious, but tapped Lelouch on the chest playfully, "Something to show off her tits."

Lelouch pushed back before he said anything, "It's really torturing seeing her."

"Just her? You mean the rest of them right?"

The boy with the violet eyes went silent and gave his brother a wicked grin, "Well like you said…it's torture—if we're being serious."

"Oh I am," Rai replied and looked at the water floating by.

"Milly and the others always show their cleavage, wear tight pants, short skirts, and everything else that just….just—make you want to stare," Lelouch stated calmly but continued once he saw the expression on Rai's face, "you notice it huh? It's…tempting."

Rai took his back off the wall and floated gingerly in front of his brother, "What do you mean tempting?"

Lelouch looked back at Rai's blue eyes and frowned, "Oh come on—you like Euphie…and I saw you staring at her last week…I just didn't think anything of it."

"That white outfit," Rai gulped and looked away, "she was practically naked."

"Why couldn't she be," Lelouch said, and knew he'd touched a nerve in Rai.

Something clicked. Silence came and swiftly moved on. But Lelouch felt something building in his chest. He thought Rai heard his rapid heartbeats because it was so quiet now you could hear everything and anything.

"What do you mean tempted though?" Rai asked and leaned in.

"Just…reach out and grab," Lelouch said guiltily.

Lelouch knew what he said had shaken Rai one more time. The silver haired boy was still and silent. But neither one moved an inch. The gravity of Lelouch's feelings began setting in. He knew exactly what he'd just said. Unfortunately for him so did the shame of his admission. Although not enough to not ask him in return.

"Have you thought about it?"

Rai sat right beside Lelouch without worry of their skin brushing each other. It was a difficult question to answer but something inside Rai didn't want him to lie.

"I have," the words slipped out, "but not at first…I just…I just saw Kallen."

Lelouch put a scowl on his face but before he could do anything Rai took hold of his hand to hold him back.

"She wore…some pink shirt…two weeks ago with a skirt—I couldn't…help but look."

"One tug and you could see her chest, couldn't you?" Lelouch asked while looking away.

"I got a hardon the whole time we were sitting together at lunch," Rai admitted which made Lelouch stare back at him, as if knowing Rai had gone a step further by sharing his feelings.

Lelouch admitted once before that Kallen was indeed attractive. After all it was the reason he avoided her at first.

"That's how I get when I see the others…I just…I just want to," Lelouch hesitated again and tried to speak but couldn't.

"Say it—just spit it out," Rai got closer as he looked over his shoulder.

"I can't," Lelouch suppressed the word and quickly felt Rai press against his chest.

Rai was more frightened at Lelouch losing his battle with his concise, especially since he knew whoever would've heard that would more than likely have something to say. Rai looked all around. It was still just the two of them.

"How long have you thought…about that?"

Lelouch coward down but replied, "How long have you?"

Rai shrugged, "I don't know."

"A few months…for me," Lelouch admitted again but stood up, everything had happened so fast he couldn't believe they were actually discussing it.

"You're already like that just talking about it?" Rai asked and backed away from Lelouch who was fully erect as if their closeness finally disturbed him.

Lelouch finally felt embarrassed and held his head down with his eyes sheathed by his hair. His erection throbbed even though he knew Rai was right in front of him. He didn't bother to cover it. Rai looked away and stood up too.

"Dude just," Rai was blushing and Lelouch caught him look back at him out of the corner of his eye, "stop it."

"You wont tell?" Lelouch leaned his back against the wall as he stood up.

Rai nodded, "But we cant…do that."

"Even when they dress like sluts?" this time Lelouch struck a tone, "even Euphie? When she wore what she did all u needed to do was tug away at that worthless piece of cloth…and do what you wanted."

"You're right…you're right," Rai conceded; ever so slowly those little restraints broke one by one.

Lelouch didn't pester him anymore. They said not one word. They couldn't. It had come out of the blue. This tangent of conversation. But it didn't feel bad anymore. Lelouch felt better. Significantly.

"Grab my phone," Rai said suddenly to Lelouch, "it works in the water…like yours."

"What do you want to do?" the raven haired boy asked but was taken aback when Rai turned around.

"What does it look like?" Rai retorted with a hand wrapped around the shaft of his cock.

Rai watched Lelouch walk up the steps and away. But now he felt heavy. He put his hand over his heart and tried to breath slower. Rai shook his head. It wasn't until Lelouch returned that he felt relieved.

"Is there anyone coming?" Rai asked?

Lelouch only shook his head in response and saw Rai tapping away at his phone. He only got closer to see. Maybe too close. Lelouch held his own phone and something marvelous he'd captured the previous night. But he didn't want to see it right now. They each lowered themselves into the warmth of the tub. It had gotten a bit cold standing.

"Here," Rai said and scooted side by side with Lelouch as short clip played on the screen.

"A bit louder," Lelouch whispered and saw the volume bar scoot up.

The video was nothing more than a photo shoot. Yet the model was truly interesting. Her breasts were perky, and her hair ran past her shoulders. All she had on was a skirt smaller than the ones Ashford girls wore and a pair of white shoes.

"Look at her tits," Lelouch murmured aloud just as the camera zoomed in on them.

Rai stood up again with Lelouch after having dipped in the warmth enough to rid them of the chill. They saw the model squeeze her breasts together. Maybe her name was Katie. All that mattered at that instant was that she was there for them to admire.

"Don't tell anyone…I mean it," Lelouch said hesitantly and looked closer at the HD clip.

"I wont…if you wont," Rai replied and gingerly stroked his erection with his free hand.

Lelouch was surprised at what he saw. It bothered him, albeit slightly. They were nothing more than a few inches from one another. But the amorous emotions were in the air, suspended in the steam that still emanated from the warmth of the bath. Lelouch started to do the same with his free hand while also trying to find something to share.

It was still quiet. It was only after Lelouch opened his folder of downloads that Rai said anything. Most of them were gifs. Bless whoever took the time to make them so short and so very numerous. Lelouch opened one. A girl was doing her very best to take the full length of a cock down her throat. It made Lelouch tremble. He wasn't afraid, no. His sexual desires were simply flowing so much he couldn't stand. It was after all why he wanted to lie down to do this activity. Even at night on the balcony it had been difficult to jerk standing.

"I want to do that to Milly's throat," Lelouch hissed like wicked man.

Rai looked at the gif and watched the brunette haired girl's mouth get assaulted. Lelouch looked back at Rai who was blushing very heavily. It looked as though he was getting weak too. But Rai had changed his screen as well. Lelouch leaned over his shoulder to look and saw the couple on screen. They were probably in their twenties. The man had forced his girlfriend to the bed. She'd already lost her underwear.

"Dammit," Rai said with a moan in his voice, "this feels great."

Lelouch agreed but was fixated on the couple, they enjoyed their shared pleasure. He took everything off her and was now in a loving embrace. Even the camera zoomed in on their sloppy kisses. Lelouch grit his teeth and let go of his erection. His hand was no longer wet with water. It was sticky with precum. Rai paused the video to look at Lelouch.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Rai looked at Lelouch's cock throb, then he looked at his own. It also felt so hot to the touch that he couldn't notice the tub. His hand was sticky with his own precum as well. But he watched what Lelouch did next.

"Like this," Lelouch let Rai look at him.

Lelouch used his fingers to lightly tap the edges of his erection so gently. Then with the lightest moves he dabbed his fingers in the clear white substance seeping from his head and slid it down his shaft. Little by little he coated his own dick in precum. Rai only watched with intent and noticed his erection throb.

"Play one more," Lelouch said to Rai who did as he was told.

"Blonde blue eyes," Rai whispered and watched the woman on screen almost suffering from pleasure on her bed alone.

Lelouch gazed at her. She looked similar to Milly. He wish that it was. Why couldn't it be? Girlfriends sent these to their men. Why couldn't she do the same? He shuddered and only stroked faster as she started playing with her own breasts. Lelouch couldn't hold it back and dropped his phone in the water. It sunk near his feet. Cum spilt into the water. There was a lot again. He pressed his wobbly hand on the concrete behind him.

Rai felt a Lelouch on his shoulder. The raven haired boy was shuddering. But he was smiling. They each looked at the cum disappear in the waves of the bath. Lelouch gone soft. Rai looked at Lelouch questionably. Was he feeling guilty? Did that regret that always seemed to show up when ones amorous side came to a climax finally dawn on them? No, because Lelouch was not yet finished.

"Close your eyes," Lelouch whispered but then added, "and put it louder."

Rai, breathing heavily, took his hand off his erection and tapped the volume up just a bit more. Then he closed his eyes for but a few seconds before he felt a warm sensation. He opened his eyes with a full blush on his cheeks. Lelouch stared at him dead in the face. But neither wanted to look at the other. Their eyes darted away.

"Shhh," Lelouch urged Rai and gently stroked his brother's erection with his hand.

Rai grit his teeth and finally spoke up, "Promise you'll never tell a soul."

"I wont," Lelouch said and learned into Rai so that his chest was pressed against him, "just promise me you'll help me get Milly."

Rai shuddered again. He wanted to pull back. They'd gone too far. He dropped his phone in the water. They could both see the video still playing under the water. It was an enchanting glow. Lelouch's phone was beside it. The lights of the devices were strong enough to cast their rays upon the two amorous boys.

"Then-you…he-lp me get…Euphie," Rai spoke with his heavy breaths cutting into his words.

Lelouch nodded to the request, a tit for tat, return but started stroking faster.

"You're close?" Rai said nothing and finally came.

The raven haired boy covered the head of Rai's cock and caught all of it in his hand. It was hot to the touch. It was warmer, thicker, and he got the chance to hold it. Another male's cum in his hand. His brother's. Lelouch looked at it. Regret came almost instantaneously. But he overpowered it. It never fully took grasp of his psyche. It withered. It was gone.

"Mother fucker," Rai snickered and pulled away from Lelouch. He managed a smile toward his brother.

Lelouch looked at rai with a silly look. Why wasn't Rai bothered? He wasn't feigning that smile was he? Did he need therapy? One of Lelouch's pills? No, he didn't. Rai was alright. Embarrassment not guilt.

"Tell someone and I'll snap your neck myself," Rai murmured and gingerly sat down back in the water.

Lelouch gave a simple nod and sat back down as well. What they'd done seemed nonchalant. They didn't say anything. Their energy had certainly been drained. There was seemingly no guilt in their conciseness. When they finally did move it was away from the corner they'd made their own. They both dipped their heads down into the water as if to clear their minds one more time but started to swim this time. The boys treated what really was a bath as a swimming pool. They swam, albeit slow, side by side one another until finally they key up for air.

"You better get me a date," Rai said and stood up with his phone in hand to walk up the stairs, leaving Lelouch to lie in the water by himself. It didn't matter. The bath and the atmosphere around it was still hot.

"That and more," Lelouch replied and took to his feet as well, "after all…they all look beautiful."

* * *

Authors Note: I am uncertain where to take this story next. I know where it will end up just not the next chapter. There's a number to choose from.

How was that by the way? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I honestly don't like yaoi. Although I will admit that the first hentai I ever saw was Bible Black. This was of course during the time of the anime boom of the 2000s. I had just gotten a computer and the net for the first time. I rather enjoyed that. That's where I stand. Open minded but still. Especially seeing Naruto Hentai at the time…this was say 07 or 08. It looked DEAD on like the actual show at the time. (props to HentaiKey 2007-08 you'll know it when you see it). So now I'm just writing this. Some time around 08 we got Death Note…and literally the Saturday AFTER Death Note Episode 37 dub aired we got Code Geass. The hentai got kinda shittier to be honest. We lost the uncensored stuff. Any way, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I think I know where I'm headed.

This one took a while…I was side tracked by some kind of sin haha. Don't worry still committed to writing.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Desires Among Many**

Rolo stumbled along the sidewalk with each step. He couldn't think straight. Guilt lingered. But everything was fine. At least it seemed so. The sun was shining and there was a blue sky. Maybe it's like that after events that change you. You begin to notice the normal things. But why did he feel alright? Some part of him wanted to be alone, just to hide and pass the time till he felt better. While another part of him wanted to ignore that thought and take it further. And he was looking forward to just that. But take what further? His head was swimming with emotions. But at least being outdoors felt natural.

He looked at Yukiya who was staring at his own cellphone. His friend couldn't have been lost. _He better not be_ , Rolo thought to himself. He had done so much in the span of 24 hours that he couldn't afford to be screwed now. Would Yukiya really do that to him? Everyone was afraid of someone betraying them at the most unexpected moment. Could now be that time? But it was only hysteria trying to find something to latch onto.

"We're here," Yukiya said to Rolo as they stopped beside a wall.

Rolo only nodded and looked up at the tall sky scrapers blocking out the sun. He never imagined the contact would be in down town. He didn't even want to look at Yukiya who was fiddling with the keypad beside the door. They were both tired. Disoriented at least. They had done so much. Yet after a lot of arduous work to clean up and drive through horrendous traffic they'd somehow still had some energy left.

Cars and people, mostly in corporate attire, were going about their business. Apparently they were the sort of clientele who actually liked what Yukiya had to offer. It made sense they could pay up.

Yukiya yawned and rolled his stiff neck from side to side. Rolo watched him. He wasn't going to do anything bad, he was sure of it. They were in it together, but it seemed like Rolo was the only one worried. There was a terrifying underthought that everyone wandering around him already knew. Like they could see right into his life. Impossible as it was. It was just a feeling of impending doom he couldn't shake.

"Are you sure these people even want it?" Rolo laughed a bit at his question, wondering if it was stupid to ask at that point.

"Everyone is the same," Yukiya replied and watched as the security gate to the parking lot open.

"Wow," Rolo gasped as he wandered into the lot with Yukiya.

The cars parked were a spectacular sight. There were so many of them. It didn't take a genius to know each one was expensive. And the parking lot appeared so untouched and brand new too. Nothing at all like the two decaying parking garages they'd had to use. Rolo looked at his friend with surprise. Yukiya nodded and tugged his friend along across the smoothen black asphalt at their feet. You could still smell that hot black tar having just solidified. Rolo only stopped looking when he saw his reflection in the reflective metal of the two elevator doors. Save for the security gate, it was the only entrance in and out of the parking lot.

Rolo thought about it more and more on the way up. These people couldn't have been too bad. Everyone masturbated. No one knew what hand touched what on any given bases. But these people wanted quality. It's like searching the Hub at night aching for something some studio that put a decent amount of work into their film that didn't look at all like scripted soft-core porn. That amateur trash that you could get wasn't what they were after either. Even if it was homemade sex tapes. They wanted the real thing; the stuff nobody posted, the stuff no one dared uploaded. A sort of underground marketed network.

But did they go to far? Not the executive pervs—Rolo and Yukiya. What would those executives say? Or would they even ask? After all this was the first time Yukiya had gone so far too. What was he thinking about? Rolo remembered he sold these things to people. And if he knew there was at least one, or two, people wanting to see something so abhorrent there had to have been more. Rolo kept thinking, and he shuddered when the doors to the floor opened.

"Hey," a man with blonde hair greeted them, he cracked a smile and rubbed his hands together. Probably for warmth as the air conditioner had made the place quite cool.

"How are you Clovis?" Yukiya asked timidly.

The blonde shrugged and replied as he directed the boys down the hall, "Oh I'm doing quite well. And you two?"

"Pretty good," Rolo replied, and wondered how the man could be so nonchalant. Hell, he wasn't even a man. He looked no older than Lelouch. How could he get such a position?

Clovis shrugged at the boys' replies but said a few words of encouragement, "Hope you're doing better than 'good'—after all you've come to see me, right?"

Rolo knew the man wasn't entirely enthusiastic. And at first glance he didn't look like the type of weirdo who wanted such stuff. As he was thinking this Rolo felt Yukiya nudge his arm ever so gingerly.

"Um," Rolo was embarrassed now having been put on the spot, "what are you into?"

"A lot of things but it depends what me and the others even want at the time which could be anything."

"I got something on the lines of 'fucked up' for you then," Yukiya said with inflection in his voice and held out his back pack.

Clovis sighed and gave a light nod. The man gave one look at Rolo and motioned for both of them to enter an office. Rolo didn't say a word. But looked back at the amenities of the executive floor. There was a lot of wealth pleasant. Leather chairs, paintings, and liquid displays of light showing a computer screen.

And everything was clean. They even had a trophy case of accomplishments. Were there really contests for businesses?

"You sound like you could use this right about now," Yukiya said with a bit of timidity.

"Oh I need another party to feel my best, that's what I could truly use to put my mind at ease," Clovis replied and looked at Rolo again, "by the way, you're Yukiya's new friend right?"

"Yeah, I'm Rolo."

"Great meeting you—hope what we start giving each other helps out."

"It should—if it's true."

Clovis smirked, "Oh it is, right?" he turned to the other young man.

"Of course."

Clovis took a seat at his office desk and looked at the two youngsters sit down in front of him. It was dark in the office, save for one lamp in the corner. Yukiya had been there before. But Rolo's eyes continued to wander with wonder. There was a book shelf, a computer, a flat screen on the wall, and what appeared to be a couch. This was an executive office. Everything in it had to have been approaching four figures in value at the very least. Rolo looked at Clovis again, wondering if he should've told him his name or even look him in the eye. The finances surrounding him was concerning.

Rolo hadn't realized that Clovis was already plugging Yukiya's laptop in. Heck, he didn't even see him take it out. He also knew that very soon someone would see, there would be an audience. How eager was this executive to see what he did? Was this just what Yukiya had said? Was it too fucked up for even a perv like Clovis to see?

"Clovis, Clovis," Yukiya said the man's name twice and put two hands on his, "if you're gonna see this…you have to know right now—this can't get out."

Clovis smirked, "Why…what is it?"

"Illegal," Rolo muttered and made Clovis turned white.

"Really? What are we talking about here?" Clovis asked, with not even the slightest bit of concern.

"There was a sleeping girl," Rolo replied shyly, "we played with her in her sleep."

Clovis' eyes widened with excitement. Then looked at Yukiya.

Yukiya nodded in response then held up Rolo's hand for him, "If you're gonna take a look…and take it…we want into your next get-together."

"To a party?" Clovis asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah…you always talk about them. Why not let us in for a change?" Yukiya said back.

"I can't do that alone," the man answered but made a cutting motion across his neck, "but this has to be that good."

"Show him," Rolo said with a big lump in his throat, he couldn't swallow. Anxiety was taking over again.

"One moment please," Clovis interrupted and stood up with his phone in hand to dial a number, which made Rolo's uneasy feelings of unease multiply.

"Hello Guinevere," Clovis greeted the woman on the phone, "I want you to come over here right now…don't worry about that just get in here—yes…just for that…hehe don't complain you're only a few yards away."

Rolo shook his head. But Clovis didn't see. Yukiya looked at him. Nearly glaring. Their nerves were as sharp as knives. Yukiya had a partner in crime right beside him but that didn't make it better. Rolo on the other had was thinking about the two audience members he was about to have. A woman. She was going to see too. He had heard her voice clearly responding to Clovis. Why would women want to see such things? _Why wouldn't they?_ He thought to himself.

"Clovis what are you doing?" Yukiya asked unable to contain his nerves, with a tone in his voice that Rolo noticed.

"I need a witness to get you into the party…and if its as good as you say it is," Clovis looked at them, "you can come as early as next week—especially for who I just invited to meet you."

Rolo stood up visibly shaking, "This is going too fast…way too fast. Way too fast."

Clovis motioned with his fingers slowly to floor and replied calmly, "Just calm down…I think I know what you guys got here…just take a chill pill like my friend like to say."

Rolo's eyes widened, "That's right! I have some of those!"

Yukiiya stared at him as he dug into Yukiya's backpack. Clovis raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy trying his best to find something in the bag.

"That's," the other youngster whispered under his breath.

Rolo drew out the orange pill bottle and took out one of the rattling pills inside. He took it without any water as if it had some sort of magic properties that would ease his mind in an instant. It worked of course.

"Xanax," Rolo sighed and arched his back against the chair he sat in, "works for my brother—so it should for me."

"That mental stuff is all in your head," Clovis rolled his eyes at the remark, "I don't need…psycho pills to keep control."

The door opened with a swing, but the only ones to hop up like a pair of scared rats were the boys. Clovis only snickered and pointed at the woman to lock the door. He had invited such a lady to see something so sexual. She may have known exactly what she was getting into. But why did she have to look?

The two boys both blushed. She was beautiful. Her long hair was tied up in a bun behind her hair. While another part of it fell past her shoulders. It was auburn. And she appeared to love showing her breasts with her cleavage in full view. She had a one-piece business dress that hugged her figure too. Guinevere also appeared to have quite a high stature. Rolo stared the entire time. Yukiya did too. Perhaps, and it was a small possibility, that she was fine with it. Why show so much of yourself if you didn't want others to see?

"Just show me," she ordered with a strong command.

Clovis pressed his lips together, perhaps annoyed by her order, so he let her know how things were going to move, "This is an entry into next week. All you need to do is give the word."

Guinevere was taken aback by that statement and looked at the two boys. They looked away from her. She didn't smile at them and Rolo knew she must've thought highly of herself. With a bitchy attitude to boot. Her breasts were right there though. Yukiya looked up at her every few moments. The rest of her was unbelievable. Every man finds themselves in this situation. When the object of their affections, or one that meets the requirements for their metal list, comes before them they're hooked. Why is it that they must endure the pain of appearing weak in their presence? What holds them back from letting their dominant nature of their voice and actions from coming out without crossing the lines creepiness or harassment? Rolo wanted to know, but why was it always so hard not to?

"Just show me—no more games," Guinevere snapped and saw the screen behind her, that same large TV that had sat so silently, turn on crystal clear.

"You know what it is don't you?"

Guinevere didn't move as Clovis kept on talking.

"One of your kinks...the good one."

Yukiya looked at the video stills images as well as the woman. Shame hit both boys hard. The transparent play buttons didn't even cover the whole image. They saw everything there was to see. Villeta in her house, clothed, naked, drugged. Yukiya even saw his own cock in one of the stills.

"Fuck," Rolo said aloud and wanted to hide his face when the first video played.

"Dark skin," Guinevere remarked softly, her face changed no expression despite the blatant sexual acts on the screen playing out, "what did you do to this beautiful woman?"

"We raped her," Yukiya said flatly and looked right at Guinevere, he made sure Rolo did the same.

Clovis stopped the video after hearing those words to ask, "How come? Why did you do that?" in a plain a voice as ever.

A second wave of bitter shame hit them both. For a moment everything stood still. That one question was loaded. In just seconds it felt like they were part of an interrogation. Like they had been caught red handed. That anxiety built more. Even though Rolo saw this coming from the start he couldn't stand up to it. Yukiya faired no better. No matter how much work he'd put in working for Clovis. Was this the time they both looked at themselves as irredeemable criminals? Not in the slightest.

"We saw an opportunity," Rolo answered and hung his head, "she pissed me off when I was trying to do my job."

Guinevere hissed and watched the moment where the dark skinned woman's hair was violated. She opened her mouth for a question, "Why are you not proud?"

"What?" Yukiya asked surprised.

"Own up to what you have done," Guinevere sighed, she stood there with her eyes trained on their souls, "such remorseful cowards."

Clovis nodded, "Of course—trust me in this business you'd go a long way if you accept your work for what it is."

"Show me that one," Guinevere instructed Clovis by pointing to one of the stills with her finger then walked around in a half circle around the screen as it started to play. The hue of blue illuminated her full figure, but she appeared mesmerized. She saw how the boys' cocks used Villetta's holes. It was indeed admirable.

The boys looked at themselves. Their foul behavior. Their shame of having committed such an act. They were naked. All three of them in the film. And yet even though they knew this fact, nothing stopped them from continuing. Guinevere was enjoying it as she moved from side to side as if she was watching art in a museum that was constantly being created in front of her. All the while the two boys couldn't stop staring at her. They heard her breathing get harder. And also saw the little noises she was making. Rolo had gotten an erection too. Maybe it was because he wasn't alone. The same feeling was with him when Yukiya and him were together, but he had a female to see just how good he was. That was an opportunity few men ever got to see. Their performance would probably make another male seem inferior when it came to sex. It was only Clovis who broke Rolo out of his train of thought.

"Looks sexy to me," Clovis let out a comment, "why didn't she stop you again?"

"She drugged herself—with these," Yukiya gave a quick answer and held out the pill bottle, "with pot…and these pain killers."

"Such a lowly bitch," Guinevere hissed and watched the boys attack Viletta's breasts. Those same boys just stared, one at her, and one at the screen. She was a demon lady.

Yukiya grit his teeth, he stared down Guinevere with wickedness in his eyes. _She fucking enjoys it_ , Yukiya said to himself.

"Woman of that color tend to be of such lowly status," Guinevere sneered with a hint of anger, "this one deserved her punishment."

"Do you like it that much…Miss?" Rolo asked a question like a child asking his mother, he cursed himself for it until she told Clovis to pause the video.

Yukiya looked at Rolo and his question. It pained him to hear his friend sound so weak.

Guinevere stared them both down, "Clovis—you cannot just allow them in…they're…such young men."

"Shut up," he snapped back at her quickly, "you let that other boy in and he was only 17."

Guinevere nodded silently knowing very well he was true, "May I have these files for my own library?" the woman asked as she looked at the paused screen.

"They're not mine to have," Clovis answered and looked at the two boys, "how much would it take for you to part with them?"

Yukiya and Rolo looked back at Clovis, the uneasiness seemed to have slipped away. There didn't seem to be any reason to be nervous anymore. But the air was still tense. At least in their world. Rolo's pill wasn't doing the job either.

"Look at me and tell me," Yukiya began and let out a heavy sigh, "I've never done this before."

"But someone knows you did now…isn't that right? I know, Guinevere knows," Clovis answered back and even pointed to Rolo, "and so does he...so that's already too many."

"How much is worth sir?" Rolo asked with the smallest bit of timidity holding him back from sounding any more stern.

"The most I paid to this adventurer," Clovis pointed at Yukiya, "was $3000 for his handy work…but this…this is worth a lot more."

"$20,000," Guinevere chimed in and put her hand to the screen, "It's worth 40 but…this is your admission fee."

The boys looked at each other. And they clearly wanted something in the air to change. They wanted something to calm the mood. Not run and hide as they'd wanted moments before. Rolo looked at Guinevere first. Yukiya did the same. She was talking down to them like some sort of Monarch. As if she wasn't someone to be trifled with, yeah she'd use that kind of word.

"Hey I'm the one with the money," Clovis said but the boys were fixated on the woman, the only beauty in the room save Villeta's videos.

Guinevere glared back at them, "There is no more that you will get from us."

"You think she looks pretty?" Clovis asked with a smile on his face, "how pretty boys?"

"Beautiful," Yukiya blushed with his answer and tried his best to look her in the eyes.

"Very pretty," Rolo did the same with his response.

Guinevere scowled at them both but looked back at the screen.

"How do you think we did?" Yukiya asked the woman who wanted to pay him no mind as the video started again, "do you think she's beautiful."

"You took an awful risk for such beauty—even if she was black," Guinevere replied with a sigh and watched the pair of boys do their worst to Villeta on the screen with the volume muted, "and I do so much enjoy risk takers."

"That's why you're in this business," Rolo finally spoke up without any fear, "you just love the thrill of seeing others suffer."

"She loves more than that," Yukiya took a step forward and made her shake from her calm state.

"You enjoy watching women get raped don't you," Rolo asked and glared up at her, "that's the kink he was talking about."

Clovis grinned, "So you were paying attention this whole time—instead of being frightened little boys?" But neither of them listened to that remark. Guinevere lost her blank expression. It was as worrisome as the boys' had been. That extra foot and a half she had over them both seemingly disappeared. The sight was of course one you needed to see for yourself.

"What we did was sick enough—but what you have must be even worse," Yukiya chimed in this time.

"What do you want from Guinevere then? After all she is the host of next week's party," the man sitting behind the desk felt something else in the air and needed to ask such a question, he edged them on, "say it."

"Well we risked a lot to get this sir," Rolo spoke slowly, "and you do every day."

"Such respectful words," Guinevere replied and stood firmly still.

"Do you two want to have sex with her?" Clovis asked the question out loud with the bluntest tone possible, "as a reward for bringing in something so…satisfying?"

Guinevere glared at him. This time her lips parted just enough you could see the whites of her teeth. A hiss also escaped. Rolo backed away a bit and looked at her sharp canine teeth. It was a wicked glare that burned through Clovis. Yukiya hung his head. It was terrifying. But they had to give a response. Their honesty was fighting to get out. They needed to let it out. They already said so much.

"I do," first Yukiya.

"Me too," Rolo said, and took three steps towards the beautiful lady.

For a brief moment Guinevere's eyes widened and she retreated till her bare back was touching the warmth of the flat screen behind her. Was she feigning that superior attitude? Or had she been shamed for her kink by two weaklings that she was beginning to submit?

Yukiya, with one more step forward, asked a sly question, "Are you scared of us now?"

Guinevere's intense glare returned with a retort, "I'm not going to be scared by such feeble males."

Rolo shook his head and without warning walked up to her as if the invisible barrier of fear holding him back evaporated into thin air. He grabbed and yanked the top of her shirt down to expose her lovely breasts. She shrieked and tried to cover them up. Guinevere's size offered her strength but she couldn't use it. Yukiya pushed her back against the screen and clenched her wrist with a lot of pressure. Rolo in turn squeezed her exposed breasts with one hand and gripped a clump of her auburn hair with another.

"We're not fucking weak!" Rolo growled.

Guinevere grit her teeth like the demon woman she was, but she was shaking.

"Never fucking talk down to us again," Yukiya said such a thing to the lady who merely looked away.

"You may have me…for yourselves," Guinevere finally said and finally sheathed her teeth with her lovely lips.

"Where," Rolo shuddered with his question unsure of what they were doing was real or not, but felt that she was serious

"Next week," Clovis answered to cut the tension and flashed the green notes as if nothing had happened.

Yukiya smiled and asked, "Are you really going to let us? Yes or no?"

"Yes or no?" Rolo snarled this time.

Clovis, a surprised expression on his face, gingerly added, "uh…yes or no Guinevere?"

"Yes," she answered and immediately unfolded her arms to let her breasts show more prominently.

"I'm going to love that lovely party," Clovis said, but no one paid attention, "just one week?

"With the host herself," Yukiya smiled at his own words, and his legs shuddering, "we have a deal."

Rolo and Yukiya then planted both of their mouths over her breasts and could only remember hearing a light moan from a witch when they walked out of the room with their rightfully earned prize.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Took a while to get this one out. I just felt each rendition was weak. Like some damn thing out of a YA novel. Or some shit from 50 Shades of Grey. You know…like weak description and all. I got this together any way.

Next up is Chapter 7 where something pretty damn drastic happens. Lelouch is in though. That one should come faster.


End file.
